Hero Factory: The Next Deunamist
"Hero Factory:The Next Dunamist"'is a series created by User:BulkPrime Plot Unlike the original Hero Factory storyline, this one takes place in a Human version of the Universe, the characters are all humans and the storyline is based of Super Sentai/ Power Rangers(specificly Dekaranger), but it is an anime instead of live action, the story takes place 200 years in the future of japan, Mr Akiyama Makuro has created an orginization called Hero Factory which was seperated in multiple different sectors around the galaxy, their duty is to protect the univerese from evil and bring peace, each with their own unique team of Heroes, in the new town of japan called Makuhero city, the main team is Alpha Team, which consist of 5 chosen young adults who have proven themselves worthy to become the next Generations of heroes in the sector. The story mostly focuses on 5 young adults who are trying to protect Makuhero City from a force known as The Nebula, whos leader is Von Nebula ''more coming soon Characters William Takeru Age:18. As a kid, he looked up to his brother Preston, one day before his 6th birthday, stormer was sent on a mission. Before leaving, he gave William a necklace and told him that he will be home before his birthday. The next day, William was given the news from Preston's teammate '''Merrick Fortis that he was killed in action. Devestated by the death of his brother, Will swore to grow up strong and protect those who he loved, and avenge his brother's death. William currently lives in his own apartment, at the age of 18, he was offered a chance to join the Hero Factory. After months of training, he was chosen by Vakama to be his sucessor. He owns a bike called Blaze '''which he kept at the Hero Factory. Willam is skilled in hand-to-hand combat and has good leadership skills. His choice of weapon is a plazma bow that doubled as swords. His code of transformation is Blazing Infurno. His qoute is "Never forget who you really are" which was taught to him by his brother. He is the Next Dunamist. William also wears glasses and is a good guitarist and singer. Mark Asuka Age:18. Not much is known about Mark's past, exept that he is the older twin brother of Natelie and is best friends with William, he is well aware of his sister's crush on William, and often teased her about it, he was chosen to become the successor of '''Nokama, making him the first male insted of female to become the blue hero, he is poor in hand-to-hand combat, but makes it up with the ability to use ranged weapons such as guns, his choice of weapon is a sniper riffle,but can be subtituted with Electrowhips, his code of transformation is Powered Surge. his qoute is "Whats the matter?shocked!" Natelie Asuka Age:18.Like her brother, not much is known about her past, exept that she became friends with William, and developed a crush on him over the years, but she is unable to tell him because she is afraid that he will not feel the same, unaware to her that William also has a crush on her, she is choosen to become the successor of Matau making her the first female insted of male to become the green Hero, she is good with hand-to-hand combat, her choice of weapons are fans which can also turn to knives, her code of transformation is Blowing Breeze, she doesn't have a favorite qoute, unknown to her, she is also a Dunamist Jimi Hiroto Coming soon Villains *Von Nebula *Thunder *Corroder *Xplode *Meltdown *Grunt Drones still in progress, do not edit, i will update it myself ''-BulkPrime-'' sad news, this story is posponed untill furthur notice, but i will continue on it once i finish a few things ''-BulkPrime-'' Category:Stories Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Articles Under Construction